


A Note In My Locker

by AphTeavana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Texting, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bromance, Fluff and Angst, France (Hetalia) is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Prussia (Hetalia) is a Ray of Sunshine, Sad with a Happy Ending, Texting, france/prussia bromance, such a shame, why aren't any of those real tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: A note in a locker is a grand thing to find but the message inside it may make your heart blind.It becomes a fire that cannot be fanned as it lays there sitting in your hand.Soon you will come to see that love may not be able to always set you free.





	A Note In My Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that summary is smth- Who knew I could rhyme? Not me :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Gah, where's my homework? I thought I had it in my backpack._ Francis rifles through his bag. One of the straps hanging off and turned towards him, the other strap was draped across his right shoulder. It's barely been a minute and he's already had enough with this hazardous walking-and-checking. He huffs in defeat and speed walks the rest of the way to his locker.

Francis gazes over the numbers above until he finds his own locker, number 265. Quickly spinning his lock in a haste, he pulls open his little red nightmare of a door. He shuffles through a bunch of chaotic papers and assignments that have managed to pile up over the past week. He would have to clean through it again, on Friday.

He leafs through the smaller pages, then looks through a couple of notes left inside for him. He and his friends like to write random, dumb notes, some super inappropriate, and slip them into each other's metal dumpsters throughout the day.

Francis desperately tries to push his bangs out of his face, but they've refused to listen to reason ever since they've escaped his ponytail. He sighs, "Mon Dieu, there's too much junk. I swear to crap if my paper's not in here." He digs again in his mess only to notice another note written in pretty cursive. He hums to himself as he picks it up and unfolds it.

"Hello Franny, I realize that this might seem sudden but I take this relationship isn't quite working out. I sense we're too different from each other to really go any further than we are, so I gather we should break up. I'd advise not to contact me again. Condelences, Arthur."

Pretty cursive that continuously sews a line between the words, between the letters, fancy and over the top vocab, actual letter paper. Of course, it screams Arthur.

Francis reads it. And he rereads it. He rubs his palm into his eyes. Another read, just to make sure. Okay.

_Arthur wants... to break up with me?_

There's a burning in Francis' chest as he slips the note into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

Francis slams his locker closed and hefts his backpack onto his shoulders properly. He exits the school, hallways already empty from the kerfuffle of students who also had an early release. Francis starts on his way home while checking the contacts in his messenger app. He ignores the one with a cute selfie of him and Arthur. Instead, he went straight to the one with an albino making a cheeky duck face.

It doesn't even take him a minute to type out a text.

Messages: @FrannyFrancis, @GilIAm

[1:56] FrannyFrancis: Hey i think arthur just broke up with me

[1: 59] GilIAm: what  
[2:00] GilIAm: dude  
[2:00] GilIAm: wow  
[2:00] GilIAm: Dude cOME OVER

[2:01] GilIAm: FrannyFrancis: OK

He watches Gil struggle to type something until finally the 。。。goes away.

[2:03] GilIAm: Bro, howd it happen tho?

[2:04] FrannyFrancis: He put a note in my locker

[2:04] GilIAm: Well  
[2:04] GilIAm: I mean..  
[2:04] GilIAm: At least it wasn't text, right?

[2:05] FrannyFrancis: I guess

Francis blows at his unruly hair and takes notice of the street around him. The neighbourhood's giant greeting fountain bubbling in the shade of a tree. The Extra™️ house is putting out their new monthly decorations for Christmas, a balloon Santa being filled to bursting. Miss Ede's cat Kyle lays out in the sun on His bench and licks away at his coat. Francis' feet are shaking. He finds that he's already walked the extra three blocks to his mate's house.

He knocks sharply on the front door and shifts onto his right leg and let his left shoulder to take all the weight of his bag. He can swear that a pool of quicksand is slurping it into the floor but he's too tired to really think about it right that second.

He waits there until Gil finally comes to answer the door (unlike some people he doesn't burst into someone's house without proper invitation). Francis can hear the pounding of Gilbert's feet against his hardware floors as he slides to the door.

Francis rolls his eyes as the door flings open and Gilbert greets him with a loud hmmp. "Dude, get in here."

Francis strolls in and places his bag on the desk by the door, then follows behind his friend. Gil trudges into his small kitchen and grabs a soda from the fridge. He nods at Francis and lifts his drink without a sound, asking if he wants one. Francis nods back and Gil grabs another and closes the door. He hands it to his unusually calm friend.

"Upstairs or the living room?" He asks, already heading back out the kitchen and towards the front door where the stairs are. He can sense that it's more of an upstairs moment. Francis follows him with a soft sigh as he pulls his hair up into a ponytail. They go up the set of stairs to Gilbert's bedroom, Gil jumps on his beanbag face first while Francis just sits on the bed like (again) a decent person.

They lay there in silence for a moment, but lucky Gil is good at destroying silences. "So dude, what did he say?" He pokes but Francis only shrugs.

Gil looks away to roll his eyes. Francis can be a super shy person when he's feeling down. "Do you still have the note, or?" That he nods to. Francis shuffles around on the bed and retrieves the note he had put in his front pocket. He checks both of its sides to see what damage it had taken before flicking it over to Gil.

Gilbert makes a grunt as he slips from his ridiculous giant bean bag into a better position and swipes the note from the floor. He opens and speed reads it, eyebrows widen in surprise. "Dude, this is too formal, even for breaking up. How'd you two even start dating in the first place?" They were always so disgustingly cute flirting as young ol' Juniors in Student Council.

"You're both so weird, man." Francis hums in agreement, it's sort of true. Arthur was a fancy Brit that always seems to have his panties in a twist but Francis has his own set of quirks too. ("No one needs seven different conditioners, Francis!")

"I don't know what do, mon ami." Francis rubs his eyes, "I mean, I want to talk to him, but he sounds upset. He's definitely going to avoid me." He continues to watch Gilbert reading the note as he also fiddled with the remote control that was hooked up to an old tv in his room. Soon enough, they have some music playing in the background for the both of them. Francis always notes how anything, as long as it's some form of quiet chatter, helps his friend to think.

Gilbert reads the letter one more time before giving it another weird grumble, shifting on the giant cushion, "Y'know these are, like, big words."

Francis blinks, "For you, yes." Gilbert chucks a lego at his head.

"The words are fancy smancy and you know it!" He yells dramatically, so much so he almost knocks over his soda.

Francis takes his attention away from the music video that was playing to look over at him. He raises his left eyebrow at him. It's fucking Arthur. Why wouldn't he make a break up formal?

Gilbert looks at his friend like he's cracked the code on some easter egg in the latest video game, though most times it was a glitch he somehow, stupidly, gotten himself into.

Francis looks at him questioningly, "What? Why does your face look so stupid?"

Gilbert pouts at him, clearly over exaggerating his sadness, "Well, now I don't want to tell you!" He whines.

And Francis decides that the nasty looking sock on Gilbert's pillow would make great ammo. Said friend just swatts the offensive article away from him as it sailed for his head.

"If you're just going to be butthurt then come here and let me hold you as you cry at God." Gil invites him with his open arms, fully prepared to be here for a while.

Francis takes one look at Gilbert's inviting offer and breaks. He stands up only to make one step forward and gracelessly plummets downward on top of his friend. His face burns, tears well up in his eyes, ready to fall like a shower and make a bigger mess of his day.

"I just- I just can't believe- Why would he do this? I thought he was happy and that we were happy. And we, the giving- we celebrated Thanksgiving together, even though we're from putain de Europe!" Gil rubs his back, trying his best to force the stress and tension out of his best friend's muscles.

"I didn't-" Gil shushes him.

He grabs Francis' face, "Franny, listen to me." and waits for him to begrudgingly look at him. "You are an amazing, beautiful person. You, not you and Arthur, you. Fuck, Arthur. You do not need him. You are your own Mona Lisa." Ah, ah, there's a wittle wiggle in his lips! Gil's got this, they're not BFFs for nothing.

"But-" Francis stresses.

"Nope."

"But-"

"Uh-uh."

" _Gil_ ," Francis whines.

Gil shakes his head, "Nope!" And this time he leaves no room for anymore interjection. "We are going to finish watching She-Ra and you are going to pay attention to it this time. I've got my eye on you Francis, so you better remember Glimmer's name and remember it well."

Francis wheezes with a light, watery laugh, "Who, Princess Sparkle? And- and her girlfriend Doorway." All that comment gets him is a growl and a roll of some eyes.

Gil whips his head away in dramatic tension, "Her name is Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon and she is a badass bitch who don't need no man, Francis."

Three episodes and an hour later they've snuggled up in fleece blankets and enraptured passion to see the build-up towards the final climax. Currently, they're on the twelfth episode titled Light Hope and most thoughts of break up have been pushed to the back burner for now.

-

Squealing.

"The horse can talk? That's- _What the fuck is wrong with his voice!_ He sounds like a grown ass man."

So much squealing.

Gilbert cackles at his friend, glad he's finally taking in the show, but what Swift Wind was saying gave him an idea. While the screaming toddler is still distracted by the Big N Strong lesbian and the kickass horse, Gilbert frantically scrambles for his phone. First, he's gonna send a text, yes, a text. To Antonio. The toniest of Antonios.

[3:23] YOURE PROBS TAKING A NAP BUT WHEN YA WAKE UP BUTCH GET READY TO PROVIDE MORAL SUPPORT-

Perfect. Now, for a mega group chat to roast in, because you gotta be there for your best friend, gotta do it dramatically, and a Third Reason he can work out later.

@GilIAm has started a new private chat with: @FrannyFrancis, @ChurrosNCojones, and @FreeTeaHere  
@GilIAm has named the private chat: Let's Get Down To Business  
——————

Maybe it's not exactly aligned with what good ol' SW was trying to say but, "Ich bin der shit," Gil whispers to himself regardless as he searches for the perfect background to add.

Francis slowly turns to look at him with a worried look on his face, "The fuck?" He asks.

Gilbert makes a duck face at him, pushing a hand into his face. "Dony worry, buddy." He doesn't have to explain Franny, just hop in the car and we'll be on our way.

Francis takes his phone out when he hears his phone beep. It's been forever since a text notification has gone off that day, so he's immediately suspicious.

You've been invited to private chat.  
AUSGEZEICHNET has named the private chat: Let's Get Down To Business  
AUSGEZEICHNET has changed the background

[3:02] AUSGEZEICHNET: Hey Arthur get tf up-  
[3:02] AUSGEZEICHNET: This is actual, serious business

Oh my fucking god, Francis thinks.

"Gilbert," He rubs a dent into his forehead.

Gil pretends in innocence, "Hmm?" He hums.

"Oh my fucking god!" Francis yells. "I will literally die! Please don't do this to me." He groans something nasty, takes the pillow under himself and slams it into his face as he flops over as far away as possible from Gilbert.

[3:04] Caterpillar: I'm... Concerned? Mostly for that background

"Uhnnnn..." Francis does some pretending too. As in, pretending not to read the chat.

[3:04] AUSGEZEICHNET: Good! You're here

[3:04] Caterpillar: Mmhmm... Are we waiting?

[3:04] AUSGEZEICHNET: I mean-

Gil looks over to his friend, "Ahem, Francis," He calls.

"Non! Absolument pas! Va te faire foutre, Gilbert," Francis screeches from under the mountain of fabrics he's accumulated.

[3:05] AUSGEZEICHNET: I will be speaking on behalf of Franny

[3:05] Caterpillar: Oh?

[3:05] AUSGEZEICHNET: Let me clear my virtual throat

[3:06] Caterpillar: Yes of course

[3:06] AUSGEZEICHNET: Shut up. Stop rolling your eyes!! I'm not fucking around this time

[3:06] Caterpillar: Your Majesty?

[3:06] AUSGEZEICHNET: aHEM.  
[3:07] AUSGEZEICHNET: Arthur the Shitlord, you're on the Thin Fucking Ice testimony because of your little breakup stunt

"Oh my fucking- Gil, he doesn't like me just leave him alone!" Francis keeps trying to find more ways to hide himself. So far, he's almost burrowed a nest underneath Gil's bed.

[3:07] Caterpillar: My what??

[3:07] AUSGEZEICHNET: You know what we're talking about bitch!  
[3:07] AUSGEZEICHNET: Why did you do it.

[3:07] Caterpillar: I? Did not?? What the fuck???

[3:07] AUSGEZEICHNET: OH REALLY?! **[IMAGE ATTACHED]**  
_"Hello Franny, I realize that this might seem sudden but I take this relationship isn't really working out. I sense we're too different from each other to really go any further than we are, so I gather we should break up. I'd advise not to contact me again. Condelences, Arthur."_  
[3:08] AUSGEZEICHNET: TELL ME THEN. WHAT IS THIS?

[3:08] Caterpillar: ?  
[3:08] Caterpillar: The fresh hell

[3:09] AUSGEZEICHNET Riddle me this one.

[3:09] Caterpillar: Not mine, that's for sure.

[3:09] AUSGEZEICHNET: .

Gilbert is... What? Not his? How can he say that! His best friend is in pain because of this note, the fucker.

Gilbert growls as he looks away from Francis banging his head on his dresser.

[3:10] AUSGEZEICHNET: Explain.

[3:11] Caterpillar: Okay, one: Condolences is spelt wrong and realise is spelt Americanly

Francis lets out a long sigh full of pain and self-loathing, "Of course, that's what he cares about." Of fucking _course_.

[3:11] Caterpillar: Two: I do not write my cursive E's like a bloody drunk monkey and I would never connect my capitals with lowercase letters  
[3:12] Caterpillar: And most importantly, three: Why the fUCK would I ever break up with you out of NOWHERE with a god damn nOTE?!

Gilbert looks back to the lump that is now Francis.

[3:13] Fran the Man: I don't know... You tell me

[3:13] AUSGEZEICHNET: oof

[3:13] Caterpillar: Virgin Mary FUCKER  
[3:13] Caterpillar: I don't know where you got that from but I did NOT write it, I can promise you that, Franny.  
[3:14] I wouldn't be surprised if it was Rebecca from Calc who wrote that

[3:14] AUSGEZEICHNET: The handwriting does look pretty ungay...

[3:14] Fran the Man: Gilbert.

[3:14] Caterpillar: Really Gilbert.

[3:14] AUSGEZEICHNET: I'll admit that joke was a lil too early :/

[3:15] Caterpillar: God knows you're not smart enough to fake that note, but I feel like only you could make the mistake of misspelling condolences

[3:15] AUSGEZEICHNET: I CAN SPEEL CONDOLENCES FUCK YOU ARTHUE

[3:15] Caterpillar: Oh my god it can?! You sure you're not using autocorrect Gilbilly??

[3:16] Fran the Man: f

Now it's the German's turn to scream like a child, "Fucking- your boyfriend is still a 'lil shit!" Francis giggles to himself and Gilbert tries to roast him about "-sniffing your nasty ass phone-" for a full minute as Francis just laughs him off, too happy to even exist anymore.

Gil sits back on his bean bag in a great huff, "I help you two in your marriage and this is the thanks I get? Really?" He looks back to the Francis Lump and watches it contort in giddiness. "Yes, Francis? You have something to say.

"He's my boyfriend." Francis' lips twitch.

Gil rolls his eyes, "Ja."

"He's my boyfriend!" He's laughing now.

"Ja, man. He is." Gil smiles softly at him. The video he's taking of Francis is going to make for great black mail later. "You should text him privately, dude."

The pile stills for a moment. "You... Sure?"

"Francis Jacques Bonnefoy if you don't get up right this second-"

Francis wipes away as many of his tears as he can, "Okay! Okay, I will." And licks his chapped lips.

Messages: @FrannyFrancis, @FreeTeaHere

[3:22] FrannyFrancis: Hey Cherie...

[3:23] FreeTeaHere: Hey, love

[3:23] FrannyFrancis: i'm sorry for assuming..  
[3:23] FrannyFrancis: it was stupid I was over reacting

[3:23] FreeTeaHere: Francis?

[3:23] FrannyFrancis: Yea?

[3:23] FreeTeaHere: Literally  
[3:24] FreeTeaHere: Stfu  
[5:24] FreeTeaHere: None of this is your fault and I fucking refuse to let you apologise for it. You hear me?

[3:24] FrannyFrancis: Yea...

[3:24] FreeTeaHere: Okay I'm gonna say that again  
[3:25] FreeTeaHere: YOU HEAR ME YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN?!

[3:25] FrannyFrancis: yES-

[3:25] FreeTeaHere: ARE YOU FUCKING SURE SOLDIER?!?!!??

[3:25] FrannyFrancis: JESUS- YES MA'AM I DO. SIR YES SIR

[3:26] FreeTeaHere: Good. Fuck those arse thoughts, you are my gorgeous boyfriend and anyone who says otherwise can meet my fists. Got it?

[3:26] FrannyFrancis: Ahsjjdndjdndj

[3:26] FreeTeaHere: Mmhm, take your time

He's crying again! "He's too perfect, Gil. Ahhhhh-" And screaming too.

"Don't tell me that, dude. Tell him," Gil just laughs at him.

[3:29] FrannyFrancis: You're too perfect...

[3:29] FreeTeaHere: Yes, I am  
[3:29] FreeTeaHere: But so are you darling

[3:30] FrannyFrancis: agajsjkdkdmod

[3:30] FreeTeaHere: It's cute when u gay smash

[3:31] FrannyFrancis: HAHSIWJWISK

[3:31] FreeTeaHere: Listen idk who made this letter but I'm gonna kill them  
[3:31] FreeTeaHere: People need to suffer for this

[3:31] FrannyFrancis: Whoa there Art- I know I'm a hot accessory but I don't want to become one in *murder*

[3:31] FreeTeaHere: ...

[3:31] FrannyFrancis: Arthur.

[3:31] FreeTeaHere: Cough..

[3:31] FrannyFrancis: ARTHUR

[3:31] FreeTeaHere: ...  
[3:32] FreeTeaHere: I wove you <3

[3:32] FrannyFrancis: aRt-  
[3:32] FrannyFrancis: Wait  
[3:32] FrannyFrancis: hahsjdjsha

[3:32] FreeTeaHere: Anyways I have to get back to studying now-

[3:32] FrannyFrancis: ARTHUR WAIT NO  
[3:32] FrannyFrancis: I HEAR U TOO BABE <333

[3:32] FreeTeaHere: i heaR u 22  
[3:32] FreeTeaHere: Are you happy now?

[3:33] FrannyFrancis: AWH  
[3:33] FrannyFrancis: OUI

[3:33] FreeTeaHere: I feel gross.

[3:33] FrannyFrancis: I FEEL PROUD

[3:33] FreeTeaHere: Bye moron. I actually do need to study

[3:33] FrannyFrancis: :,) <3

[3:33] FreeTeaHere: <3  
[3:34] FreeTeaHere: Seriously, I love you. Don't ever let some silly note make you think otherwise.

[3:34] FrannyFrancis: Ty so much... I wouldn't for the world

[3:34] FreeTeaHere: Good then. You should clean your room soon as I'm definitely coming over tomorrow now

[3:34] FrannyFrancis: :0 Nice

[3:34] FreeTeaHere: That means making out Franny

[3:34] FrannyFrancis: *voice crack* Nice

-

[5:02] Tony Pepperoni: Okay, took me bout fifteen mins for my tired brain to read all that english but I'm ready now-  
[5:03] Tony Pepperoni: ♡'･ᴗ･'♡ M O R A L S U P P O R T ! !

[5:06] AUSGEZEICHNET: no its too late pepperoni-

[5:07] Tony Pepperoni: COJONES (╯︵╰,) so much energy,, wasted,,

[5:07] Caterpillar: Mate it's been over an hour

[5:11] Tony Pepperoni: o('^｀)o nap time es importante arthuro

[5:11] Fran the Man: Did that actually take you four minutes to find an emoji

[5:12] Tony Pepperoni: I don't have to answer that Franny (TεT)  
[5:12] Tony Pepperoni: FIN I WAS EATING PAN DE DULCE OKEY-

[5:13] Caterpillar: We didn't even have to fucking interrogate you

[5:13] Tony Pepperoni: YOURE A TOUGH NAIL TAH CRACK I SEE

[5:13] Fran the Man: le sigh

[5:13] Tony Pepperoni: (个_个)

[5:14] AUSGEZEICHNET: weak game man

[5:14] Tony Pepperoni: OH LO SIENTO GILBITCH-  
[5:14] Tony Pepperoni: BUT I COULDVE SWORN TJATS WHT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TOLD YOU WHEN YOU CAME BEFORE YOU EVEN PUT IT IN

[5:14] Fran the Man: Pfft gilbitch  
[5:15] Fran the Man: OMG TO Y NO

[5:15] Tony Pepperoni: TONY SÍ

[5:15] Caterpillar: Tony YES

[5:16] AUSGEZEICHNET: Mein Gott

[5:16] Caterpillar: Do you hear that? That's the sound of an enormous ego breaking...

[5:16] Fran the Man: OMG STAHP

[5:21] AUSGEZEICHNET: just, wow...

AUSGEZEICHNET has changed their nickname to Gilbitch

[5:22] Gilbitch: That's just.. The best roast I've gotten yet

[5:22] Tony Pepperoni: (⌒▽⌒)☆ gracias

[5:22] Fran the Man: Idk I feel liek there's been better

[5:23] Tony Pepperoni: SHHHHHH-

Gilbitch has changed Tony Pepperoni's nickname to Conqueror

[5:24] Conqueror: I feel likw this is a bad thing to be called when ure spanish but okey

[5:24] Gilbitch: Shhhh child-

[5:24] Conqueror: Ew get ur hands off me!!

[5:24] Gilbitch: Child-

[5:25] Conqueror: NO MEANS NO GIL

[5:25] Caterpillar: I think this has been enough play time everyone-

[5:25] Fran the Man: Oh yeah, definitely

[5:26] Gilbitch: C H I L D L I S T E N -

[5:26] Conqueror: N O ! !

Caterpillar has searched for "How to delete people" there are twenty-eight matches

[5:28] Caterpillar: Oh, what do you know: seven perfect matches to try out on each of you

Conqueror has changed Caterpillar's nickname to A Murderer

[5:29] Fran the Man: Mon Dieu

[5:29] A Murderer: Jokes on you bitches I like this name better

[5:30] Fran the Man: Of course you do

[5:30] Conqueror: >:0

[5:31] Gilbitch: Wait I have the perfect meme for this-

[5:31] A Murderer: 🔪🔪🔪

[5:31] Fran the Man: NO

[5:31] Conqueror: TEAR HIM APART

[5:31] Gilbitch: Nvm... damn

[5:32] A Murderer: That's the spirit! :)

[5:32] Fran the Man: ahsjkdkdkdks

[5:32] Conqueror: lmao adíos gilly

[5:32] Gilbitch: ;-;

-

A phone lights up in the dark of the night once more, leaving an _i love u_ to illuminate Francis' sleeping face.


End file.
